First
by Angelus Lunae
Summary: Se dice que siempre hay una primera vez para todo: Tu primer beso, tu primer baile, tu primer amor... Tu primer monstruo, tu primer asesinato, tu primera batalla... Incluso Integra Hellsing tuvo que empezar en algún lado...
1. Prologo

**FIRST**

**Prologo**

En la tenebrosidad propia de la noche, una imponente mansión se erguía floreciendo envuelta por los brazos de la más perfecta oscuridad; sus habitantes dormían, y el silencio que reinaba sobre cada rincón, acentuaba los hipnotizantes sonidos de la tormenta, confiriéndole así la apariencia de una solitaria casona embrujada. Sin embargo, no todas las criaturas en aquella casa habían sucumbido ante el hechizo de Morfeo. La esbelta figura de Lord Hellsing contrastaba contra la oscuridad, en una de las sillas del amplio comedor, y las largas sombras que mas allá de su espalda parecían agitarse como si intentaran cobrar vida.

Lord Hellsing, Integra, como sus padres la habían llamado, había ostentado el titulo desde hacia ya casi diez años y en estos momentos, aquellos diez años le parecían una eternidad…

Integra apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y oculto el rostro entre sus manos ahora desnudas y ensangrentadas, sosteniendo el peso completo de su cabeza con los brazos. Estaba exhausta y la mesa del comedor era lo mas lejos que sus cansados miembros habían conseguido llevarla.

"_Aquí no hay alfombras y la madera será fácil de limpiar":_ Proporcionó su cansado cerebro tratando de ser racional aun en esos momentos. Sabía perfectamente bien que si se molestaba en mirar el suelo encontraría un rastro de lodo a lo largo del corto recorrido que había efectuado desde la entrada de la mansión hasta la silla en la que estaba sentada. Sus botas estaban llenas de aquel légamo, sus ropas también, Dios sabía que toda ella lo estaba.

Su camisa y su pantalón estaban inservibles.

"_Un traje más a la basura_."

No había caso en conservar una camisa o un pantalón llenos de agujeros, rasgaduras, manchas de sangre, lodo y otros tantos fluidos corporales. Sus guantes blancos, olvidados por una vez, tenían el aspecto de un trapo viejo y sucio que asomaba desde el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón. Había conseguido rescatar el broche en forma de cruz que siempre llevaba al cuello y ahora se encontraba resguardado de manera segura en el fondo del mismo bolsillo bajo sus guantes estropeados; la mascada que este sujetaba, en sí, era otra historia completamente diferente. En algún momento de la noche también se había desecho de su chaqueta (la cual no dudaba se encontraría en igual o peor estado que el resto de su atuendo); ahora no lograba recordar el punto exacto en que le había sido colocado, ni quien lo había hecho, pero su abrigo descansaba sobre sus hombros tratando de brindarle un poco de calor y algo de modestia ante los insistentes ojos que habían intentado mirar a través de su ropa desgarrada y húmeda; probablemente había sido Walter quien la había cubierto con él; su viejo guardián, siempre pensando en todo…

"_Walter"…_ Integra soltó un suspiro cansado al pensar en él mientras cambiaba posiciones, apoyando la frente en sus manos y cerraba los ojos, sus brazos exánimes aun sosteniendo el peso de su cabeza.

Su cuerpo no se encontraba en mejor estado que su ropa. Múltiples golpes y pequeñas heridas cubrían sus piernas, brazos y torso, estaba convencida de que necesitaría unos cuantos puntos de sutura por aquí y por allá. Tenía la cara y las manos llenas de arañazos y raspones donde las ramas de los árboles y arbustos la habían alcanzado al pasar muy cerca de ellas, o donde alguna piedra ó incluso el mismo suelo la habían recibido más de una vez al resbalar por el terreno inestable. Mas de un moretón ya había comenzado ha hacer su aparición, le dolían partes del cuerpo que ni siquiera sabía que podían doler y sabía que le costaría mucho moverse por un par de días. Tendría suerte si no pescaba por lo menos un resfriado después de haber pasado tantas horas bajo la lluvia y expuesta al frío aire nocturno, eso, y que la mayoría de su ropa (o lo que había quedado de ella) se le había secado encima. Hasta la suave y larga cascada de cabello pálido como la luz de la luna, usualmente peinado cuidadosa y meticulosamente, ahora se escurría frente a su rostro, entre sus brazos y por sus hombros, en sucios mechones enmarañados, cubiertos también de una mezcla entre lodo y sangre. Y de seguro todo este chiste iba a costarle por lo menos otros dos días mas de inactividad, porque si en algo conocía a Walter, y vaya que lo conocía(suspiro de nuevo), era en lo sobre protector que podía llegar a ser a veces, no la dejaría mover un solo dedo siquiera, y para cuando lograra convencerlo de que estaba en perfectas condiciones para ir a pasar las horas del día sentada en su oficina, las pilas de trabajo y papeleo en su escritorio de seguro estarían alcanzando niveles estratosféricos.

"_Incluyendo todo lo relacionado con este fiasco_, pensó sobriamente para sus adentros".

Integra trató de corregir su postura; se enderezo lo mejor que pudo e irguió la cabeza y la espalda, así finalmente descansó los brazos sobre la mesa. Esa era una posición mas adecuada para alguien de su estatus, incluso si mantenerla le costaba un poco de esfuerzo.

Sobre la mesa, sus manos comenzaron a moverse de manera ausente.

Todos los miembros de la Real Orden de Caballeros Protestantes de la Mesa Redonda debían someterse a todo tipo de pruebas físicas y mentales una vez al año; eso evitaba que alguno de los caballeros se "oxidara" o se volviera demasiado flojo y dependiente de su escolta o de su personal y terminara por descuidar sus obligaciones. Como miembro de la Orden, Integra debía someterse a dichas pruebas, y eso estaba perfectamente bien para ella, sin embargo, ser directora de un organismo tan importante para la Orden como lo era el Instituto Hellsing, también significaba que debía someterse a una prueba especial cada dos años, una especie de simulacro a manera de ejercicio. El simple hecho de pensar que debía ser puesta a prueba cada determinado tiempo sólo para demostrar su valía como líder la hacía estremecerse de rabia, sobretodo por que Integra sospechaba que toda esa "demostración" tenía mas que ver con su sexo y el hecho de ser el caballero mas joven de la Orden. Por supuesto, sobraba decir que más de un integrante de la Orden se mostraba ansioso de comprobar y corroborar que ella era capaz de mantener y controlar la casa Hellsing bajo cualquier circunstancia o situación; o verla caer de cara en el lodo al intentarlo. Pero a medida que los años iban pasando las pruebas se volvían mas estrictas, los simulacros menos ficticios, los ejercicios mas extenuantes y el peligro mas tangible.

Este año, Sir Hamlyn, uno de los miembros más nuevos y jóvenes de la Orden se había ofrecido para organizar y monitorear los retos a los que Integra debería enfrentarse para ser examinada. La prueba había consistido en liderar una cuadrilla de doce hombres a través de un terreno hostil, superando algunos obstáculos. Sorprendentemente algo que, para la habilidad y la experiencia de la joven Hellsing, resultaría más que sencillo y ante lo cual su mayordomo se había mostrado satisfecho y complacido y su sirviente desinteresado y aburrido.

Los resultados…

El pequeño escuadrón no había sido nada más que un grupo de patanes armados hasta los dientes, con más habilidad para las frases baratas que para manejar sus propias armas, y de todos ellos no se hacía ni un solo soldado decente. El terreno hostil era una zona aislada en medio de ningún lugar y supuestamente 'desierta'; después de todo¿¡Quién iba a saber que un reducido grupo de marginados como aquellos elegiría un lugar como ese para asentarse? O algo así había espetado el idiota de Hamlyn. Los obstáculos se habían convertido en una pandemia de ghouls, un par de vampiros demasiado arrogantes y mas o menos la mitad de la panda de patanes que le habían sido asignados. Y claro, por si la prueba no se volvía lo bastante complicada por si misma o mediante la ineptitud de 'Sir' Hamlyn, el clima se las había arreglado para soltarles una lluvia interminable. Por supuesto, todo esto en conjunto también había dado como consecuencia un mayordomo mortificado y un sirviente sádico poco contentos, ambos listos para infligir la mayor cantidad de daño posible sobre el ó los responsables del numerito. Sin embargo, las órdenes de Lord Hellsing habían sido muy claras: Nadie iba a dañar a nadie… Al menos de momento; ya se vería cara a cara con los miembros de la Orden, y a juzgar por el gesto dibujado en los rostros de Sir Island y Sir Pendwood ellos lo sabían también.

La actitud e ineptitud de Sir Hamlyn frente a los eventos de la noche habían dejado mucho que desear y tendrían sus repercusiones; un miembro como aquél no le servía a la Orden para nada. Como sobreviviente a la experiencia que Sir Hamlyn representaba y con lo cual se veía ratificaba en su puesto como cabeza de Hellsing, Integra estaba en todo su derecho de demandar el castigo pertinente y necesario.

"_Muchas gracias Sir Hamlyn"_, pensó ella mientras sonreía perversamente y ocupaba sus manos con el minúsculo objeto que había encontrado en la mesa. Bajó la mirada hasta sus dedos de manera distraída.

_¿Una hebra de hilo?_

En efecto, era una hebra de hilo y, al parecer, había estado jugando con ella de manera ausente durante varios de los últimos minutos, pero ¿De donde la había sacado? Cogió el hilillo firmemente entre su pulgar y su índice y se lo acercó a la cara.

Su visión se volvió levemente borrosa, especialmente cuando trató de enfocar mejor la fibra entre sus dedos¿Dónde estaban sus lentes?

"_De seguro otra cosa mas que tendré que reponer." _

Dejó caer pesadamente el brazo sobre la mesa nuevamente mientras entornaba los ojos hacia arriba y soltaba otro suspiro; esto se estaba volviendo tedioso: Tantas perdidas y tan poca ganancia, si es que realmente se le podía llamar ganancia a aquello; tanto trabajo y tanto papeleo por hacer y ella, sentada ahí, perdiendo el tiempo nada mas y nada menos que, de entre todas las cosas, con un montón de perturbaciones superfluas y una simple hebra de hilo. Bajó la mirada y trato de enfocar de nuevo al ofensivo hilillo que aun se encontraba prisionero entre su dedo pulgar y su dedo índice. Por un instante froto la hebra entre sus dedos sintiendo el suave material del algodón deslizarse por sus yemas experimentando entonces, un toque de placer dentro de todo su malestar. Luego, de forma mecánica separó ambos dedos dejando que el hilo flotara hasta la superficie pulida de la mesa y reposicionando sus brazos para sostener el peso de su cuerpo, volvió a suspirar y se inclino hacia adelante, concentrando de nuevo su atención en la solitaria hebra.

"_¿Que más da? No es como si hubiera algo mas para hacer a estas horas… Y en la mas completa oscuridad…_ "

Sonrío esta vez, maliciosa pero tímidamente, a pesar de que solo las sombras que había ahí eran capaces de presenciar aquel acto (o quizás precisamente a causa de ello), mientras contemplaba aquel pensamiento, permitiéndose por un instante que la imagen de otra de las pocas 'cosas' que parecía cautivar por completo su interés y la idea de las posibilidades que la noche ofrecía asomaran de manera perversa a su mente. Por supuesto que 'eso' no se comparaba con el objeto de interés actual; 'aquello' era mucho más siniestro y oscuro que un simple hilo. Desafortunadamente, de momento, lo que ahora tenía a la mano era el hilillo y tendría que conformarse con él; sacudió la cabeza para aclarar sus ideas.

"_¡Que estupidez, divertirse con una hebra de hilo y encima de todo compararla con 'eso ´…!"_

¡Dios! Realmente estaba cansada y, a juzgar por su nuevo y ridículo pasatiempo, los eventos de la noche finalmente parecían estar alcanzándola, hasta la última gota de adrenalina y vitamina evaporadas de su sistema. _Y aparentemente con ellas también mi raciocinio_.

Spalsh, splash

Algo detrás de ella estaba goteando. Integra cerro los ojos y meneo la cabeza lenta y cansadamente. "¿_Mi casa tiene goteras…?" _Eso era mas de lo que podía soportar por una noche; "_Al demonio"._ Se dijo a si misma, dándose finalmente por vencida, dejando de lado el intento de conservar su apariencia digna; a estas alturas y en su estado, pretender conservar su dignidad únicamente mediante su postura no era más que un vano intento por engañarse a sí misma y disuadir a cualquier posible enemigo ó, en el caso de Integra Hellsing, a cualquier posible aliado, subordinado, colega o colaborador; pero en una habitación oscura y vacía ¿Cuál era el punto? Relajo el cuerpo y lo echó hacia atrás, permitiendo que su peso y la fuerza de la gravedad la guiaran hasta el respaldo de la silla, su nuevo acompañante, alejándose por completo de la mesa de roble macizo enredado entre sus dedos. Sus manos ahora descansaban en su regazo y en ellas aun el hilillo. Inconscientemente comenzó a jugar con él nuevamente, retorciéndolo aun más entre sus dedos, intentando romperlo esta vez, pero el hilillo no se rompía. Exasperada ante la resistencia de aquella simple hebra, bajó la mirada para admirarla solitaria entre sus dedos. Cierto, no había conseguido romperla y en su lugar solo había logrado mancharla con la sangre seca y la suciedad de sus manos. Frunció el seño por un instante y luego volvió a alzar la mirada clavándola en un punto invisible en la oscuridad de la habitación, recargando la cabeza contra la silla. Así en esa postura se le había ocurrido de repente, una idea bastante ridícula, para ella, pero muy interesante a la vez.

La terquedad de aquel estúpido hilo le había hecho pensar en si misma y la había llevado a comparase con él; cómo ella también a veces se aferraba a algo incluso hasta la estupidez, aun cuando aquello a lo que se aferraba amenazaba con sobrepasar sus propios limites y la forzaba a recordar que no era más que humana; en la soledad con que la presentaban momentos como aquel podía permitirse la indulgencia de admitir esos pequeños malos hábitos. Y se sorprendió a si misma cuando curiosamente se halló pensando que no solo ese hilito, sino que todos los hilos que se desprendían de las diferentes rasgaduras de su camisa y su pantalón, podían ser comparadas con muchas de las personas que conocía, no, no solo con las personas que conocía, sino con la gente en general. Algunos hilillos se habían mantenido limpios, puros, mientras que muchos otros se habían llenado de lodo y sangre; la eterna ambivalencia ante la cual la mayoría de las personas que conocía tarde o temprano se habían visto enfrentadas y arrastradas de un extremo a otro sin un punto medio entre ninguna de las dos. Otros hilos, siguiendo la tendencia humana a rendirse ante la más simple adversidad se habían roto y otros, al igual que escasos pero memorables espíritus humanos que se sublevaban y se negaban a rendirse, habían resistido, intactos.

Definitivamente, los humanos eran tan semejantes a aquellos hilos; pero no era solamente eso. Por un instante, nuevamente, volvió a frotar el hilillo entre sus dedos sintiendo de nuevo el suave y resistente material del algodón. Un sin fin de pequeñas fibrillas entrelazadas entre si para dar origen a ese único hilo que bien podría haber sido el primero en entretejerse con otros cientos, quizás miles de hilillos similares para formar un lienzo de tela. Sin pensarlo siquiera, otra idea había aflorado a su ente.

"_Justo igual que las fibras de mi alma, entrelazadas entre si, formando resistentes hilos_. "

Aptitudes; actitudes, enseñanzas y experiencias, ilusiones, desengaños, triunfos y fracasos, tantas y tantas cosas entretejidas, desde hacía tantos años, para dar origen a su vida, a la persona que era hoy en día…

Splash, splash

Splash, splash

El sonido se intensifico a sus espaldas y enmascarado con el sonido de la lluvia poco a poco se iba deslizando, acercándose cada ves mas a ella; pero sus oídos ya no escuchaban aquel sonido y su mente generalmente aguda se encontraba nublada mientras aun intentaba discernir sus propias ideas:

Si aun la manta más corriente o la seda más fina necesitaban de un primer hilo, un simple hilo capaz de originarles y crear lienzos completos ¿Qué clase de lienzo formaban los hilos de su vida¿Qué tan resistente sería aquel 'lienzo' realmente¿Se encontraría manchado, dañado más allá de cualquier restauración?

Todos aquellos pensamientos perdieron sentido mientras el suave beso de la inconciencia la seducía y se dejaba envolver finalmente por el manto de la atrayente oscuridad; Su respiración volviéndose más suave y regular, el agotamiento jugando su carta final.

Splash, splash

Splash, splash

Splash, splash

El sonido se acerco por un costado de la silla donde la joven caballero descansaba pasivamente, ajena por completo al mundo conciente que la rodeaba, y se detuvo justo a su lado.

Afuera, la tormenta aun estaba en su apogeo, dejando al viento y la lluvia flagelarse sin disimulo alguno, una tormenta hermosa pero brava a la vez, se hacia presente, mientras uno de sus rayos bañaba de luz fugitivamente la habitación en forma momentánea, iluminando así los suaves rasgos de la mujer que dormía placida y ajena en la silla, un hilillo aun enredado y olvidado entre sus manos inertes y una sonrisa macabra repleta de afilados colmillos a su lado.

Continuara…

Nota de la autora:

Este prologo esta dedicada con mucho cariño:

- Para todas aquellas personas que escuchan con atención todas mis locuras y ocurrencias y aun así nunca me han abandonado y siempre están alentándome, ustedes saben quienes son y gracias a ustedes esto es posible hoy… Mil gracias amigos.

- Con una mención especial para mi Beta, Andy quien me tiene infinita paciencia y de quien siempre aprendo algo nuevo. Evergreen, amiga.

- Y para todas aquellas personas que se tomen el tiempo de leer esto, "First" es la primera historia que publico, espero que puedan ser pacientes y tolerantes con los errores de mi inexperiencia y ojala lo que lean sea de su agrado.

Comentarios, flamas, todo se agradece y es bien recibido.


	2. Capitulo 1: Encuentro

El húmedo sonido de la gotera se mezclo con el resto de los silenciosos sonidos de la habitación

**Disclaimer:** Hahahahaha… Como sí… Aunque desearía… Si dijera que son míos… ¿Alguien me creería? De cualquier forma, Kouta Hirano es el amo y yo solo un monstruo sirviente y por supuesto, no saco ninguna ganancia monetaria de esto.

**FIRST**

**I. ENCUENTRO. **

Splash, splash

Splash, splash

Splash, splash

El húmedo sonido de la gotera se mezclo con el resto de los silenciosos sonidos de la habitación.

Ella respiro profundamente y con ojos borrosos miró alrededor de la oscura estancia; parpadeó un par de veces y trato de acostumbrar su vista a la densa penumbra, escudriñándola, pero la verdad era que le estaba costando algo de trabajo adaptarse a las sombras que parecían gobernar la habitación. Se sentía desorientada y un poco mareada y el corazón le latía demasiado deprisa. Trato de concentrarse ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? ¿Cómo había llegado a eso?

Dejó caer los brazos, el peso del arma en sus manos resultando finalmente, difícil de soportar. Hacía unos cuantos días no había sido más que una niña, la pequeña niña de papá. Sin embargo esta noche se había convertido en una sobreviviente; esta noche a sus escasos 13 años de edad, Integra Hellsing se había convertido en una asesina.

oOo

Integra era demasiado pequeña cuando su madre murió, sus únicos recuerdos de su tiempo juntas solo viejas fotografías. En su ausencia, su padre, un hombre de negocios estricto y demandante, se había encargado de criarla con la única ayuda de un viejo amigo de la familia: su mayordomo, Walter.

Integra había crecido sana, inteligente y quizás solo un poco demasiado tímida para alguien de su edad, dentro de todo, una niña aparentemente normal y feliz. Evidentemente y de alguna manera, los dos hombres se las habían ingeniado para hacer un buen trabajo.

Walter, que en algún momento hubiera servido directamente bajo las ordenes del padre de Integra, se había convertido en guardián, amigo y, durante los años mas jóvenes en experta niñera para la pequeña. Mientras que Arthur Hellsing, el 'ocupado hombre de negocios' que parecía mantenerse eternamente enfrascado en diversos y versátiles proyectos, siempre encontraba tiempo para pasarlo con su hija; escuchaba con interés lo que Integra tenía que decir y nunca se reía de sus comentarios y sus preguntas; tan duro y demandante como podía ser algunas veces, él siempre tenía un abrazo o una palabra de cariño, de afecto o de sabiduría para ella. La verdad sea dicha, su padre la amaba y lo demostraba en cada oportunidad y en cada forma que podía.

Su padre… Cuanto lo respetaba y lo admiraba… Cuanto lo amaba también… Para Integra, él era todo lo que un padre debía ser y mucho más.

Pero entonces, sin más y demasiado pronto, todo lo que conocía, todo lo que era importante para ella se había desvanecido en el aire…

Integra aun podía verlo claramente en su mente:

La brillante luz del sol matutino. Iba retrasada y de seguro llegaría tarde (y tarde había llegado). El dulce y fragante aroma del té y su calidez en la boca, casi podía probarlo ahora. La voz grave y rica de su padre llenando la oficina. La sensación de sus manos ásperas sobre la suavidad de las suyas, y luego… sus fríos dedos, largos en comparación con sus pequeños deditos, capturándolos, lastimándola con la fuerza de sus puños al cerrarse sobre sus frágiles manos. Y el olor. Ese olor metálico…

Recordaba haber escuchado un grito, su propio grito, haciendo eco al sonido de algo que se desplomaba sobre el piso; su padre yacía inerte a sus pies.

Así habían comenzado las interminables tardes de espera después del colegio, montando guardia afuera de la recamara de su padre, anhelando poder verlo tan solo por un instante para después ser empujada fuera de la habitación nuevamente. Su padre se estaba muriendo y ella lo sabia, aun cuando nadie hablara de ello; se iba a quedar completamente sola. ¿Qué iba a ser de ella?

Ahí era cuando Richard, el hermano de su padre, había aparecido en escena tomando residencia en una de las numerosas habitaciones de huéspedes de la mansión; pasando interminables horas dentro de la recamara de su padre cuando ella apenas si era admitida durante algunos minutos; apostando hombres aquí y allá para hacerse 'cargo de la situación'; asegurándole con el tono condescendiente que se usaría para dirigirse a una niña pequeña, aunque hacia ya demasiado tiempo que ella había dejado de ser una, que todo estaría bien sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada al pasar junto a ella.

Integra había convivido muy poco con su tío, principalmente porque el no era una persona que la incitara a ello, no era un pariente especialmente cariñoso o afectivo y parecía tener especial desagrado por los niños. Cuando ella le había señalado este echo a su padre, el se había reído de buena gana y le había explicado que su tío Richard era un hombre solitario; que no tenia esposa ni hijos y no conocía la dicha que alguno de ellos, o ambos, podían brindar, pero que era un buen hombre y conforme ella fuera creciendo y lo tratara mas, podría descubrirlo por si misma y quizás llegaría el momento en que tendría con él una relación parecida a la que compartía con Walter o incluso preferiría su compañía a la del viejo mayordomo; sin embargo, y a pesar de todas las afirmaciones y el optimismo de su padre Integra nunca había preferido a su tío antes que Walter y ese no era un tema que estuviera a discusión. Pero además de su padre, su tío era el único pariente vivo que tenia (Walter y ella no compartían la misma sangre, así que no contaba, por mas que así lo deseara) y llegaría el día en que ella presenciaría, ante el lecho de muerte de su padre, como él juraría protegerla y guiarla. Luego, su padre había muerto y el juramento que su tío había hecho se había evaporado como las gotas de rocío se desvanecen de los suaves pétalos de las rosas bajo el insistente sol de la mañana. Entonces era cuando la casería había comenzado. Una casería donde ella era la presa.

Apenas habían pasado tres días desde la muerte de su padre y ella, la ultima heredera de los Hellsing, se había visto obligada a huir y esconderse, reducida a comportarse como un simple conejo o un venado indefenso; todo por la avaricia de aquel hombre que le había mentido a su padre agonizante con la completa intención de traicionarlo y deshonrar su ultima voluntad. Integra se pregunto fugazmente si su tío habría tenido algo que ver con la muerte de su padre; supuso que era posible, después de todo, la maldad de ese hombre parecía no tener límites, ella había presenciado personalmente su falta de ética: Su tío pensaba que era injusto que ella se convirtiera en la cabeza de la familia, no creía que lo mereciera y por tanto había decidido que su existencia resultaba inconveniente; así que, aprovechando que Walter había tenido que ausentarse inesperadamente por unos días, su tío había resuelto deshacerse de ella.

Integra había tenido que correr por su vida; y el primer obstáculo al que se había enfrentado había sido hacia donde correr. Cuando su padre dejó Hellsing en sus manos, también le había echo una última confidencia:

"_Integra__…" _Le había llamado con voz temblorosa_. "Si en algún momento… Te encuentras en un gran peligro... Si algún enemigo insuperable te acorrala… ¡Ve al calabozo subterráneo! Allí encontraras uno de los frutos de la familia Hellsing. Algo que te protegerá…"_

Movida únicamente por aquellas palabras, se las había ingeniado para evadir a su tío y sus hombres, adentrándose en las entrañas de la casa, hasta el calabozo más profundo de Hellsing, entrando furtivamente.

El último secreto de la familia Hellsing susurrado únicamente para sus oídos…

Y lo que encontró al abrir la puerta no era precisamente lo que esperaba.

La habitación estaba vacía. O al menos eso le había parecido a simple vista, porque justo cuando comenzaba a quedarse dormida de pie, apoyada contra una de las frías paredes de la mazmorra, la tensión y el cansancio de las últimas semanas finalmente sobrecogiéndola, creyó que el corazón se le detenía cuando se percató de la solitaria y grotesca figura que descansaba silenciosa a escasos metros de ella: Un cadáver seco y olvidado, con el cabello largo, gris a causa del polvo y las telarañas que había acumulado a lo largo de su estancia en aquel lugar, con huecos en lugar de ojos y una extraña vestimenta de cuero la cual parecía estar diseñada para restringirlo. Integra se sintió desconsolada; sí había habido algún tipo de arma en aquel lugar, hacía mucho tiempo que ya no estaba allí y era evidente que aquel cadáver no iba a hacer nada por ella; o quizás esta era la idea de su padre de 'una última broma'. Mientras sopesaba la probable veracidad de aquellas nociones, cualquier esperanza de que un gran caballero con brillante armadura apareciera, se desvaneció completamente y sintió como si un gran hueco se abriera en el fondo de su estomago.

Ya no había hacia donde correr.

"¿Te importa si me quedo aquí? De todas formas, no tengo otro sitio a donde ir…" Su mudo acompañante no le respondió, claro que tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera, así que de igual forma se sentó junto a él. No había nada más para ella; iba a morir… Aún cuando no quisiera hacerlo.

Así era como su tío la había encontrado, sentada en el suelo, con la espalda recargada en la pared, sus brazos abrazando sus piernas y sus rodillas contra su pecho. Pero algo estaba cambiando; con la certeza y la resignación de que iba a morir un nuevo sentimiento se estaba apoderando de ella, haciéndola abandonar toda precaución.

"¿Por qué lo haces?" le preguntó a su tío, "¡¿Crees que alguien como tú puede dirigir Hellsing?!" Rabia e indignación desenfocando sus pupilas.

Su insolencia le había costado un golpe con el dorso de la mano a través del rostro y luego, su tío le había disparado, salpicando el suelo y al cadáver con su sangre. Primero el brazo derecho, después sería una oreja, le había dicho, moriría lentamente para compensar las molestias que había causado. Y entonces, su propio caballero de obscura armadura había aparecido. El cadáver con vestimenta y restricciones de cuero se había movido…

oOo

El clima había sido bastante bueno durante las últimas semanas pero desde hacía un par de días solo neblina espesa y una molesta llovizna que no llegaba a convertirse por completo en lluvia, pero que tampoco les permitía a los que caminaban bajo ella, permanecer secos por mucho tiempo, habían tomado residencia en la ciudad y no aparentaban tener intención de marcharse pronto.

Dentro, la habitación era amplia y, aunque no estaba del todo oscura, se mostraba algo sombría gracias al impertinente clima y a la anunciada llegada del crepúsculo que parecía aproximarse cada vez más con cada minuto que pasaba. El recinto estaba sutilmente iluminado por el resplandor blanquecino que despedía el monitor de un moderno equipo de cómputo que descansaba sobre un antiguo escritorio de rica madera oscura. Los enormes cuadros de mosaico: blancos y negros, dando la apariencia de un enorme y exquisito tablero de ajedrez dispuesto sobre el suelo de la oficina donde todos los días se jugaban importantes partidas de guerra, poder y estrategia capaces de derrumbar a un país entero o mantenerlo en el más perfecto equilibrio y armonía. La peculiar combinación del olor de los libros (viejos y contemporáneos) pulcramente acomodados en las estanterías que decoraban las paredes, del humeante té vespertino mezclado con un ligero aroma a tabaco y la fresca fragancia de algo más en el aire parecía envolver a la habitación como una manta cálida y confortable.

Tras uno de los inmensos ventanales, en la penumbra de la oficina en la colosal mansión, la alta y elegante figura de Integra Hellsing contemplaba los oscuros nubarrones cargados que se vislumbraban en el horizonte y que amenazaban con desbordarse sobre la ciudad. Todo en su atuendo desprendía un aire formal y conservador; desde la chaqueta holgada y los pantalones negros que se abrazaban perfectamente a sus largas piernas, hasta la camisa blanca y lisa e incluso, el único toque de color en su vestuario, el lazo rojo alrededor de su cuello. Mientras que el exótico color de su piel castaña y su largo cabello rubio platinado, ofrecía una contrastante contradicción que hablaba de tierras lejanas y de especias en el aire, así como del linaje que corría por sus venas; los relucientes zafiros de sus ojos dando testimonio de todo aquello tras los cristales de las inexpresivas gafas que descansaban sobre el puente de su soberbia nariz.

Delgadas y sinuosas columnas de humo se desprendían de la punta encendida del cigarrillo que sostenía en su mano enguantada, simulando sedosos listones grisáceos que danzaban mientras ascendían lentamente hasta disiparse por encima de su cabeza en lo alto de la habitación.

El sonido suave de un par de golpes sobre la puerta de la estancia quebró el silencio del lugar. La silueta frente a la ventana se llevó el cigarro a la boca, inhalo profundamente, permitiendo que los 'sedosos listones' se introdujeran en su organismo, recorriendo y acariciando diferentes cavidades hasta llenar sus pulmones, conteniendo el espeso gas dentro de ellos por unos instantes y después dejándolo regresar, repitiendo el mismo recorrido que había hecho al entrar, no sin antes depositar una pequeña pero muy apreciada dosis de nicotina en su sistema y finalmente escapando por sus suaves labios en un suspiro, solo entonces respondió, su rica voz femenina llenando la habitación.

"Adelante."

La puerta, perfectamente engrasada, se abrió sin el menor murmullo y tras de ella la figura del confiable mayordomo de la familia Hellsing, Walter, apareció. Su largo cabello perfectamente peinado, sujetado detrás en una coleta corta, la camisa blanca y el chaleco oscuro que parecían siempre recién almidonados, la corbata y el monóculo, todo en su sitio; como siempre, su impecable apariencia en contraste con el resto del lugar. Entró con paso firme y se detuvo frente al escritorio haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

"¿Señorita?"

Integra hizo un pequeño sonido gutural, una risita contenida con un tinte de reproche. "Que apropiado…" Soltó sin girarse.

Walter permaneció en silencio, a la espera de que ella continuara.

Ella se llevó nuevamente el cigarro a la boca y lo aseguró entre sus labios, volviéndose finalmente mientras se colocaba ambas manos dentro de las bolsas de su pantalón; señalando con la cabeza un sobre y una hoja de papel que permanecían extendidos de manera poco ceremoniosa sobre el escritorio.

"Ha llegado con el resto del correo esta mañana."

"Lo sé."

"Ya veo… Entonces es por eso que el correo ha llegado retrasado el día de hoy." No era una pregunta.

Walter esbozó una media sonrisa de culpabilidad, "No vi la necesidad de estropear un excelente almuerzo."

"No trates de ser condescendiente conmigo Walter."

"Lo siento señorita. La única intención de este viejo mayordomo era agradarla," respondió haciendo nuevamente una reverencia, pero nada en su tono de voz parecía respaldar tal sentimiento; él la miro directamente a los ojos.

"Ahora me tratas como una ingenua." Ella le devolvió la mirada y sus ojos brillaron con astucia mientras enarcaba una ceja. "Tsk… Además, el almuerzo no estuvo tan excelente," una pequeña sonrisa ligeramente torcida se dibujo en sus labios, llevando al cigarrillo a descansar contra la comisura de su boca.

"Tendré que hacer un mejor trabajo la próxima vez." La media sonrisa aun en su rostro.

Abruptamente el rostro de Integra se volvió sombrío. "Es otra vez 'esa' época del año," comentó mientras les dirigía una mirada de desagrado a los papeles del escritorio, y entrando de lleno y sin más preámbulos en el tema de interés a la mano, ya habían gastado suficiente tiempo hablando de nimiedades.

"Era de esperarse, después de todo, la semana pasada se han llevado a cabo los exámenes médicos y psicológicos, así como la prueba de tiro…"

Integra soltó un suspiro demasiado ruidoso, muy semejante a un resoplido, y muy poco apropiado para una dama. Walter estaba a punto de hacérselo notar, pero anticipándose a la reacción que obtendría de su parte, ella comenzó a hablar antes de que él pudiera decir algo al respecto. "Eso no quiere decir que esté de acuerdo."

"Es comprensible; pero cualquiera pensaría que después de tanto tiempo ya se habría acostumbrado, o que por lo menos habría perdido algo de resentimiento."

_Tú, no eres cualquiera, _pesó Integra con acritud, pero en su lugar preguntó "¿Acaso llegarías a términos con el hecho de gastar tu tiempo en un vulgar juego de mesa de estrategia bélica solo para satisfacer las exigencias de un puñado de hombres engreídos?" Por supuesto, la desagradable idea de apostar la vida en un acto de tal bajeza, desafortunadamente, también quedaba implícita en su comentario.

Él sabía que ella tenía razón; ningún soldado que se respetara a si mismo entraría al campo de batalla solo para participar en un juego fatuo. La prueba que la misma Integra debía realizar no era nada más que una manera estúpida, ridícula y riesgosa de perder el tiempo y gastar recursos. Si lo que se deseaba era poner en práctica las habilidades de la directora de Hellsing, había varias y múltiples formas mucho más válidas y lógicas para ponerlas a prueba. Pero la verdad era, y Walter tenía que reconocerlo, que las guerras en su mayoría no eran más que formas estúpidas, ridículas y riesgosas de perder el tiempo y gastar recursos, y generalmente estarían orquestadas para entretener y satisfacer a un puñado de hombres engreídos; y así se lo hizo notar a la joven líder que se encontraba frente a él.

"Lo sé, y eso tampoco quiere decir que esté de acuerdo; además, tu sabes bien a lo que me refiero…" respondió ella de manera a cansada.

Walter estaba consciente de que, en el fondo, lo que realmente molestaba a Integra era que toda esa pantomima estaba diseñada para poner a prueba sus deficiencias como mujer, no sus habilidades físicas ni mentales o sus aptitudes como líder. "Así que… ¿De que se tratará esta vez?" Preguntó, tratando de aligerar el ambiente pero inseguro de poder lograrlo.

Ante la improbabilidad de las posibilidades, Integra sonrió de nuevo mientras recogía la única hoja de papel sobre el escritorio y se la ofrecía a Walter. Este la tomó, leyendo ansiosamente la pulcra letra que conformaba la breve nota.

_Estimada señorita Hellsing: _

(Definitivamente aquella no era la forma más adecuada para dirigirse a ella en ese tipo de asuntos, pensó Walter afligido.)

_Se le informa que como miembro de la Real Orden de Caballeros Protestantes de la Mesa Redonda y como Directora del Instituto Hellsing, es su deber presentar un examen teórico-práctico dónde será evaluado su desempeño físico y mental__. Dicho examen consistirá en dirigir un escuadrón de hombres a través de un terreno especialmente preparado para su evaluación. La prueba se llevara a acabo esta noche a las 22:00 hrs; la localización del lugar y las instrucciones finales de su misión le serán entregadas 2 hrs previas al examen. _

_Esperamos sea puntual._

_Cordialmente,_

_Sir Jonathan Percybal Hamlyn_

_Caballero Protestante de la Mesa Redonda_

"Todo el montón de formalidades que ya conocemos y un extra; pero supongo que te alegrara saber que el 'examen' consistirá en algo que, por primera vez, esta al alcance de mis habilidades."

"Bueno, debo admitir que no extrañaré verla crecer emocionalmente y desarrollar sus habilidades de manera desesperada al intentar sobrevivir al primer ejercicio del próximo examen; pero me temo que tal vez se sentirá un poco decepcionada de que la prueba de este año quizás le quede un poco pequeña a su experiencia."

Integra permaneció en silencio, nunca era bueno hacer suposiciones sobre este tipo de cuestiones, los Caballeros siempre lograban sorprenderlos y ella prefirió no hacer notorio el hecho de que sus sorpresas nunca resultaban gratas.

"Ya lo veremos," respondió ella, la sonrisa torcida de vuelta en sus labios.

Walter reconoció el silencio y aquel brillo en sus ojos; no podía decir que no hubiera nada de que preocuparse, pero esa sonrisa le indicaba que cualquier cosa que le arrojaran en el camino, Integra Hellsing estaba lista para hacerle frente.

oOo

En un futuro, cuando Integra pensara en aquel momento y tratara de recordarlo con exactitud, aunque viciado por los detalles que su propia memoria añadiría u omitiría, la experiencia le parecería más lógica y comprensible aunque tan bizarra como la primera vez que la había vivido: El cadáver con vestimenta y restricciones de cuero se había movido y de forma descarada se había puesto a lamer la sangre que había en el suelo con una lengua larga y sinuosa, su piel ya no estaba reseca y pegada a los huesos, su largo cabello lucía sedoso y brillante y las cuencas oculares antes vacías ahora estaban ocupadas por dos pupilas rojas que brillaban en la penumbra del lugar como dos brazas al rojo vivo.

Luego, todo había terminado justo cuando casi acababa de comenzar, las cosas habían sucedido demasiado rápido, o al menos eso le parecía a ella. ¿No hacía menos de tres días que había visto el rostro de su padre por última vez? Y apenas instantes atrás se encontraba huyendo, recorriendo la mansión, moviéndose a través de los ductos de ventilación para alcanzar las mazmorras. Alto, eso estaba mal. Momentos atrás acababa de asesinar a su tío. ¿No era así? Un cadáver, el cadáver de un vampiro regenerado tras probar su sangre para ser más precisa, había destrozado, literalmente, a los hombres de su tío, se había arrodillado ante ella y le había jurado lealtad, incluso había detenido la bala que estaba destinada a acabar con su vida con su propio cuerpo. Y ahora estaba de vuelta en la mansión, en uno de los múltiples y espaciosos cuartos de baño, con el grifo del lavamanos abierto, el agua corriendo libremente y la mirada sin mirar realmente.

Aparentemente la relación y el concepto de 'tiempo-espacio' no eran en estos momentos las nociones más comprensibles para ella y evidentemente, tampoco eran las más importantes; los sucesos de las últimas semanas habían llegado a su fin dando un giro de 360º a su mundo y tenía la distintiva impresión de que la vida que hasta ahora había conocido acababa de terminar, cerrando así un capitulo más en una historia, que a ella le parecía, llevaba ya demasiadas paginas escritas para una existencia tan corta como la suya.

Integra suspiró y finalmente observo la imagen frente a ella: Piel pálida y sudorosa, ropa sucia y cabello ligeramente desaliñado, carmesí y café salpicándolo todo. Una imagen que debía resultarle tan familiar, aunque un poco deslustrada por el sudor y la tierra y un tanto atemorizante por la sangre que la decoraba, y sin embargo, tan diferente, como si la estuviera viendo por primera vez: Aquella versión más desgastada de sí misma que le devolvía la mirada con ojos oscuros desde un rostro pálido y sudoroso; con polvo y telarañas en su ropa, su cabello, sus piernas, en todas partes y el escandaloso color que la teñía, secándose en sus manos, como una exclamación , un grito de protesta, un grito de vida. Nunca, le pareció, había visto una imagen más apropiada de sí misma; y sin embargo, la Integra que le regresaba la mirada desde el otro lado del espejo era alguien a quien no había visto nunca antes en su vida.

Tocó su reflejo con una mano marrón y siguió el contorno de su rostro con un dedo; los ojos, la boca, la nariz. Se conocía tan bien… Cada línea en su rostro, la caída de su cabello pálido, enmarcándolo; los enormes ojos azules, detrás de los marcos de gafas demasiado grandes para ella y que descansaban sobre el puente de su pequeña nariz; los labios demasiado delgados y largos, cerrados en una apretada línea.

Mientras se contemplaba, Integra tuvo la ligera y vaga sensación de comprender la mirada de horror en los ojos de Richard segundos antes de su muerte; sin embargo, le resultó imposible darle orden en su imaginación si quiera a la complejidad de aquella idea.

Desde una esquina mal iluminada de la habitación, aparentemente, sintiendo el desconcierto en el que su ama comenzaba a sumergirse, su nuevo y autoproclamado sirviente había visto apropiado darle voz a la idea que parecía eludir a su razonamiento; fuerte y claro, su fría voz de barítono resonó.

"Tu tío era un cobarde, de la peor clase de escoria que puede existir en este mundo, porque únicamente los cobardes persiguen a niños indefensos para asesinarlos; sin embargo, lo que tu tío vio esta noche antes de morir, fue algo muy diferente."

Integra meditó la aseveración de su nuevo sirviente por un momento.

"Un caballero en brillante armadura… Un caballero en oscura armadura…" Proporcionó débilmente su propia voz, mientras entrecerraba sus ojos, convirtiéndolos momentáneamente en un par de líneas, sopesando los sucesos de la noche. El sonido del arma con la que había apuntado a Richard volvió a resonar de manera ensordecedora, en tanto presionaba el gatillo de nuevo, en su mente; sobresaltándola y obligándola a abrir una vez mas los ojos para dedicarle una mirada de soslayo a su sirviente y así volver a mirar el espejo frente a ella; aquel inesperado descubrimiento agitándose en su interior. Sí, Integra comenzaba a comprender y una pequeña sonrisa de entendimiento suavizó la línea de sus labios.

"Sí," la voz de su sirviente volvió a inundar el cuarto, "la pérdida de la inocencia, en cualquier grado o magnitud, es una visión aterradora…"

Su caballero en brillante armadura, la persona que Integra había encontrado en las mazmorras la miraba de regreso revelándose ante ella: Su propio reflejo mirándola de vuelta a través del espejo le devolvía una sonrisa torcida.

No tenía caso engañarse más, así que supuso que era aquí donde todo comenzaba…

Continuara…

Nota de la autora:

Se que me ha tomado mucho tiempo presentar este capitulo; han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida desde entonces y me parece un verdadero milagro que finalmente lograra terminarlo. Con algo de suerte, espero no tardar tanto en subir el capitulo siguiente…

Este capitulo esta dedicada con mucho cariño:

(Uff, tengo un montón que agradecer…)

- Para quienes me han seguido durante todo este año, escuchándome, dándome, fe, esperanza y ánimos para seguir adelante; gracias amigos por no abandonarme nunca.

- Para mis 2 Betas:

Mi querida Andy, tan paciente como siempre y que estuvo a mi lado en mi hora más oscura durante este año, Evergreen!

La pequeña Fukei quien, si por ella fuera, jamás daría tregua a mi imaginación; gracias por ayudarme a soñar y ponerme un tope que mis delirios cuando se volvían incontrolables.

- Para el hombre de mi vida, sin cuyo niño interno y sus travesuras jamás habría sobrevivido a través de este año o este capitulo, gracias por escucharme de forma incondicional.

- Y para todas aquellas personas que están ahí afuera y aun se toman la molestia y el tiempo de leer esto.

Comentarios, flamas, todo se agradece y es bien recibido.


End file.
